


Hit and Run

by GraphicJane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angie Yonaga does not exist in here, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/M, Other, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: It's the last trial for Kaito Momota, Gonta Gokuhara, Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Kirumi Tojo, and Tsumugi Shirogane. Like all finial class trials there a twist. Only it's much worse than anything could image.





	1. Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> The song for chapter one is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrd60LuRr_U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were so close, and yet so far to what they wanted the most. There's just one tiny twist to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I just started making Tsumugi how I would see her halfway through the fic. Either way, I hope whoever reads this enjoys. This for this chapter is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrd60LuRr_U

“We don’t have one mastermind. We have two.” Everyone watched as Kaede pointed her finger at Tsumugi. Her voice boomed with confidence at the same time. “Tsumugi Shirogane, you’re one of the masterminds and killer of Maki Harukawa and Kokichi Ouma” 

“Kaede, please, don’t…!” 

Now the hardest part for her, accusing her best friend. The part she didn’t want to believe the most. Kaede shakily moved her pointer finger at Shuichi, taking a deep breath before starting to opening up her mouth. “Kaede, please, don’t say it!” A panic Shuichi begged her as he watched her. 

“Come on, Kaede, he didn’t do it. Just give him more time, he’ll prove he’s innocent. My sidekick isn’t a killer. And I know for damn sure he wouldn't be the mastermind. ” Even after Kaede proved Shuichi’s lies over and over again, Kaito was still fighting to defend Shuichi.  
“Shuichi Saihara, you're the one who killed Rantaro Amami and the other mastermind.”

/They never saw us coming  
'Til they hit the floor  
They just kept beggin for  
More, more/

You could hear a pin drop for a moment as Shuichi and Tsumugi just stood there, saying nothing. 

“Please, make me see that I did something wrong!” Kaede didn’t want to kill her friends for no reason. Even accusing them felt so wrong to her. 

“Damn it, Shuichi, say something! Prove to her that your not behind any of this!” Kaito’s relationship with the detective and his flaw of trusting everyone refused to break.  
“It would be in your best interest to show us why Kaede is wrong.” Kirumi Tojo kept her composure as she looked at them. All Shuichi and Tsumugi give them was still nothing. That was until Tsumugi started to smile disturbingly. Shuichi just started to laugh. 

/Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run/

“Gonta don’t like this.” 

“You guys are idiots, thinking that you could stop something like this.” Something changed about him as he said that though laughter. His eyes looked cold when he stopped laughing, looking at them. 

“Someone had to die.” Tsumugi wasn’t the docile and gentle cosplayer they first meet now. There was a crazed and proud look in her eyes. 

/I was brought up as a southern belle  
I grew into the queen of hell  
You were just a little stowaway  
That stabbed her way to save herself/

“Gonta doesn’t understand. Why did this happen?” Poor Gonta looked rightfully extremely hurt at hearing this. He wasn’t the only one who was lost as Tsumugi made a moment for her co-mastermind to stand by her. Shuichi, without even one moment of hesitation, did as she motioned. 

“I needed something to do, so why not bring despair? I just needed help, and Shuichi would help me with anything.” Tsumugi giggled as she held him to her to her side. On contact, Shuichi’s cold eyes turned into one of great pleasure and pure devotion. His body composer was almost melting in her hold. “Wouldn't you?”

“I would do you anything for you. Even if I have to die.” Tsumugi lifted his head to look her in the eyes. In response, his head leaned into her hand. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes sparkling. The way to describe him is having an unbreakable affection for Tsumugi.

“I knew I saved the right person that day.”

/You always liked the taste of blood  
And I get off when I point the gun  
It's so good to have someone to be so bad with/

“Shuichi, snap out of it!” Kaito, in a futile attempt, yelled at him. 

“I’m afraid he’s too far gone.” 

“Kirumi, he’s no-”

“He’s just the way he should be. I’m so thankful to have his help. He did such a good job.” With every compliment, he grew more and more content. She kept him close, his head now hat free and face buried in her shoulder. 

/First one up was a preacher's son  
Last one down was an Englishman  
I'm in bed with his bow tie on  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run/

“Shuichi, do you want to tell them about Ouma and Maki?” Tsumugi let go of him, knowing what she was doing. He craved her touch and her approval. It drove him crazy if he wasn’t making her happy. She was the only thing in his life that mattered.

“Maki wasn’t the who killed Ouma. Tsumugi dressed as her and made it seem like Maki killed him.” Like a puppet, Shuichi spoke up, standing up straight. Just the way she liked it. “I kept watched as Tsumugi’s plan went into action.” 

“You….you..!” The only thing keeping an enraged Kaito from straight out punching then was Kirumi, grabbing his arm. 

“Gonta...killed an innocent.” Tears started streaming down as face with Kaede trying to comfort him the best she could.

“None knew that Gonta. We all voted for her.” That was the best thing that came to mind. Of course, that wasn’t going to help Kaito.

“He had to go. The game was in jeopardy if he didn’t die.”

/Sunday in Notting Hill  
He was sneaking a cigarette  
His god protects him but  
I know we'll get him dead  
Ran my fingers through his hair  
So he thinks it's fun and games  
He don't know our faces but  
He'll never forget our names/

“The harder problem is still you, Kaede.” 

“Me?” 

“You like to get in my way. I was going to blame Kirumi on your death. I had it all planned out when Tenko got herself killed.” A part of Kaede wished Tsumugi was joking about that. Going by how she has Shuichi under her control, she knew Tsumugi meant it. 

Guilt hit Kaede when she heard that. She and Kirumi were still alive, but only because Korekiyo and Tenko took their places. “You’re not getting away with this. We’re getting out of here, and you're not going to stop us!” Forget self-loathing. Dying in this hellhole wasn't an option. 

“You’ll pay for what you did. We’ll make sure of it. Not only for Makiroll but everyone that died here!” 

/First one up was a preacher's son  
Last one down was an Englishman  
I'm in bed with his bow tie on  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run/

“Shuichi, tell them what he told you before Rantaro told his last breath.”

“That’s what Rantaro said when I killed him.” A soulless sounding Shuichi spoke up. 

“Tsumugi ordered it, I presume.” Kaede didn’t know how, but Kirumi still kept her calm composer as she looked at the masterminds. 

“Yes.” 

/I was waiting in the getaway car  
You were stuck in the hotel bar  
He was a proper Englishman  
He had one last pint before the cops broke in  
You poured the gasoline and  
I drove into the flames  
History will hate us  
But they'll never forget our names/

“Let’s get to the voting.” The atmosphere grew dark and despite now. The wheel was activated, with the icon, it landed on was Shuichi. 

“Shuichi said he wouldn’t kill anyone. He said that he would help find the mastermind. Ouma even said Shuichi he could never kill.” That was the only thing Gonta should think as Shuichi just..smiled.

/First one up was a preacher's son  
Last one down was an Englishman  
I'm in bed with his bow tie on  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run/

“I forget to mention something.” 

“So you’re going through with it? What about your goal?” A visibly crushed Shuichi widens his eyes, looking at Tsumugi. He didn't want to see the person he idolized die.

“It’s one step closer to /our/ goal, Shuichi. Both of our deaths will help bring despair to everyone to everyone watching.” Her hands cupped his face she kissed his forehead, her thumb wiping away a tear. She made sure it emphasized *our* to him. That did the trick as he nodded to her, now coving one of her hands with his, bittersweetly smiling.

Goodbye, Shuichi.”

“Goodbye, Tsumugi.” It was now punishment time. The red button was pressed down by both the mastermind. Chains clicked around their neck, now bragging them to their doom. All the rest could do was watch in horror as the masterminds were gone. 

Tsumugi was the first to go. Her death was slow and painful. The last one to go was Shuichi, having watched her death. Tears went down his face as he sat in a chair, watching her die and no attempt to get out of the restraints. Unlike Tsumugi, his death was quick and painless. The first bullet from a game of Russian roulette ended his life.

/Na na na na na na na  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
All dressed up  
All dressed up for a hit and run  
All dressed up for a hit and run/

The only thing left was Shuichi’s hat. The school air filler was shut off, the door to the outside opened up. Why? Why did all of this have to happen? Unconsciously Kaede walked up and clutched the hat.

She turned around to the other, watching her in return. They all said nothing as if wanting her to say something, anything. Whatever happened to Shuichi, she knew she had to find out how he became the way he did. The hat was going to serve as a reminder of what happened on this painful day. If she wanted to do that, she’d have to get out of here. 

“Come on. We're all getting out of here. We’ll prove it that everyone's life meant something.”


	2. Escapism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were free. But that doesn't mean they're not going to forget who died there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnrgvaspOhA

/I guess I'll have to face  
That in this awful place  
I shouldn't show a trace of doubt/

Kaito Momota, Gonta Gokuhara, Kaede Akamatsu, and Kirumi Tojo walked to the exit. The door was massive, cold to the touch and metal. So much death had happened here. Four out of the sixteen students were physically okay and alive. Mentally, none of them were okay. Some strange part begged Kade to stay, to cry more. 

/But pulled against the grain  
I feel a little pain  
That I would rather do without/

Pushing Shuichi’s hat down on her head, she then pressed the button to the door as it cracked open. The light from the outside started to pour in. She was nervous and both ecstatic to leave. From glancing around, it seemed to be like the others felt the same way. Inhaling and exhaling, she looked before her, knowing she would never forget this.

/I'd rather be  
Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free/

Ouma said he knew away out, having told Kaede that before Tsumugi faked being Maki. Maybe he didn’t find it the way out, but he gave her one big thing to help end this game. She swore to Maki that she would get everyone out, just before Maki died. Himiko accidentally killed Ryoma. The poor girl didn’t even stand a chance, begging and crying to live. 

/I'd rather be  
Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free/

Korekiyo’s ritual was only meant to send some unfortunate soul to his sister. Tenko, unknowingly, was the one to be the sacrifice. Miu was found with a knife that was found embedded in her gut. The next thing people knew was that Kiibo became scrap metal. 

/Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free  
From here/

Rantaro had a target placed on his back from the very start. In return, Tsumugi ordered Shuichi to eliminate him. Of course, they just saw how that ended. The door opened, seeing that the world needed help. Seeing this hurt her, but that doesn’t mean it can’t heal. 

“What do we do now?” A lost-looking Gonta asked, scratching his head. 

“Give people hope, make them see there’s still good. Let’s do it together. We’ve made it this far.” Kaede had to keep everyone's spires. She now stood in front of them and outside, looking optimistic. 

“Agreed. People need hope more than ever, not only the people of Japan.” 

“Gonta come too. Going to help friends best Gonta can.”

“Come on then. We don’t have all day. We'll show people there’s still hope! We’ll make Makiroll, Ouma, and others proud.” The rest joined her outside, joining Kaede. The school was left behind as they walked away. A new era had started for them, and they were going to face it head-on.


End file.
